


Шкатулка Дейви Джонса

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Разве не пристало рабам принести своей королеве скромные дары?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини R - Nc-21





	Шкатулка Дейви Джонса

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [SpaceMutant](https://ficbook.net/authors/1718774)

Вода чавкает в сапогах, стекает по спине и капает на пол, оставляя грязные следы. Ума мокрая насквозь, неприглядная, не_принцесса, в отличие от Одри — о, эта стерва взяла всё от силы, что ей досталась! Власть и могущество, какое не снилось самой Малефисенте, дар управлять душами, красть чужие мысли, убивать взглядом. Она победительница, а они — побеждённые, и разве не пристало рабам принести своей королеве скромные дары?  
Уме совсем не страшно, хотя она помнит, во что превратились друзья Мел; она не допустит, чтобы с Гарри и дурачком Гилом поступили так же. Она испачкает дорогущие ковры слизью и тиной, протащит за собой, словно мантию, каскад из щупалец, что будут вызывать брезгливость, омерзение, страх. Что, не нравится настоящий облик зла, милашка Одри? Так смотри же, смотри — и не смей отводить взгляда.  
— С почтением, — изъеденные солью губы лопаются и сочатся кровью. На лице и шее полипы, волосы спутанные и грязные, а по коже тянутся трещины, внутри которых бугрится розовая и мясистая плоть. Ума многое отдала за эту шкатулку. Больше, чем Одри могла предложить. Даром Уме не нужен ни её посох, ни королевство, ни прекрасный принц!  
Она — капитан, и пришла вернуть свою команду.  
Ну и Мел заодно. Иногда она и её дружки бывают полезными.  
Ума протягивает Одри резную шкатулку. На ней изображены корабли и Кракен, тонущие люди и отблески молний, наверняка и боги там тоже есть, ведь кому как не богам создавать глупых людей и после убивать их сотней необычных способов? Ума косится на Аида с презрением, этот мужчина не кажется ей кем-то стоящим, хотя силы у него хватило бы на пять чистеньких и аккуратных Одри. Просто он трус, а его брат Посейдон — нет.  
Внутри шкатулки лежит сердце. Ума не сильна в биологии, но знает, что сгустки крови и мышц, трепещущие тонкие стенки, полупрозрачные из-за лопнувших сосудов, нити вен, вялыми медузами обвившие дно — не то зрелище, какое хочет видеть новоиспечённая королева в день своего торжества.  
Смотри же, тварь, что посягнула на моих людей.  
Смотри и вой от тоски и боли, когда почувствуешь жаркую влагу, сорвёшь яркие тряпки и увидишь, как между пышных грудей открывается рваная рана. Кровь потечёт, терпкая и медная, плоть и кожа разорвётся, будто её подцепили ножом… или крюком, правда, Гарри? Ума часто наблюдала, как Гарри разделывал добычу. Не всегда — рыбу. О, он был в этом мастак! И теперь рёбра Одри раскрывались, подобно причудливой морской актинии, навстречу солнцу и свету, дальше и быстрее, а сквозь дыру в её теле можно было увидеть спинку трона и кусок стены с портретом Белль и Чудовища.  
Сердце в шкатулке сотрясается в спазме, агонизирует, как животное, и в короткий миг между жизнью и смертью Ума вонзает в него нож.  
Потому что она не подарит добренькой принцессе целую команду бессмертных головорезов и собственный корабль. Нет уж, не дождётся. Море Ауродона принадлежит только ей.


End file.
